FF (Oneshoot) ANOTHER LOVE STORY WONKYU
by Park Hyeri
Summary: Cintalah yang mempertemukan mereka.


Seorang namja tinggi berkulit putih pucat sibuk membersihkan meja dengan tidak bersemangat, tangan kanan yang sedari tadi memegang kain lap untuk membersihkan meja ia hentakkan kasar keudara membuat kain lap yang dipegang itu terlempar dan mengenai seorang namja yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat namja berkulit putih pucat itu berdiri.

" Yak! Cho Kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan " Seru namja itu marah karna kain lap itu tepat mengenai kepalanya. Namja yang bertubuh besar itu menarik kasar kain lap dari kepalanya hendak melempar balik kearah Kyuhyun  
Namja itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar, seketika niat balas dendamnya diurungkan karna melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang tidak terlihat bersemangat.

" Kyu, gwenchanayo? " Tanyanya menghampiri Kyuhyun, namja bertubuh besar itu membuang kain lap yang sedari tadi dipegangnya masih saja diam tidak bergeming, perlahan tangan kanannya terjulur ketempat dimana kain lap itu berada

Hana

Dul

Set

*plukkk  
Kyuhyun melempar kain lap itu lagi kearah Hyungnya kali ini tepat mengenai wajah Chubbynya, seketika tawa lebar Kyuhyun membahana memenuhi ruangan cafe itu.

"Buahhhahahaha mmmmpppp " tawanya berhenti tepat saat namja itu menyumpal mulutnya dengan kain lap yang tadi dilemparkan kewajahnya.

" Yak! Kangin Hyung kain lap ini kotor " seru Kyuhyun marah seraya membersihkan mulutnya kasar dengan tangannya

" Yak! Evil harusnya aku yang marah " Kangin namja bertubuh besar tidak kalah marahnya dari Kyuhyun. Namja bertubuh besar itu menoyor kepala Kyuhyun sedikit kasar

" Aiiissshhh Appo Hyung " ringis Kyuhyun " Lagipula aku hanya bercanda " jelasnya membela diri. Kangin berdecak kesal, evil ini selalu saja seenaknya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun & Kangin seorang namja berparas manis menghampiri mereka berdua.  
" Hei kalian berdua " Seru Namja manis itu " berhentilah bermain main "

" Leeteuk hyung sejak kapan tiba disini ? " Tanya Kyunhyun

Kangin menghampiri namja manis itu menjulurkan tangan besarnya meraih bahu namja itu dan mendekapnya " Chagi...Kyunnie menjahiliku " adunya manja kepada kekasihnya itu.

Cih! Kyuhyun mencibir kearah Kangin yang mulai memanja minta perhatian dari leeteuk Hyung, bagaimana bisa namja semanis Teuki Hyung mau menjadi uke dari seorang Kangin yang bisa bersikap semanja itu tidak sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang besar.

" Aku hanya merasa bosan hyung " Jelas Kyuhyun " Cafe ini terlalu sepi makanya aku bermain – main dengan Kangin hyung yang manja ini " Kyuhyun menunjuk Kangin yang masih memeluk erat bahu Leeteuk mencari pembelaan

" Arraseo " Leeteuk menggangguk mengerti, Kyuhyun benar cafe miliknya ini sangat sepi, setiap harinya hanya ada beberapa orang yang singgah dicafe kecil ini. Padahal dia selalu mengingatkan Kyuhyun untuk selalu tidak lupa mengganti tanda pintu dari 'Closed' menjadi 'Open'

*klining  
Lonceng dipintu masuk itu terdengar berdenting, tanda bahwa ada seorang tamu, sesosok namja tinggi berbadan kekar berjalan menghampiri meja paling pojok, namja itu terlihat sangat frustasi.  
Leeteuk melepas rangkulan tangan besar Kangin dari bahunya hendak menghampiri tamu itu. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah Leeteuk dengan menahan tangannya.

" Tamu pertama hari ini biar aku yang melayani " Leeteuk sekali lagi mengangguk mengerti, ia dan kangin membiarkan Kyuhyun mengambil alih.

" Mau pesan apa Tuan " Tanya Kyuhyun sopan seraya membungkukkan badannya, namja itu menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum

" Berikan aku soju " sahutnya, Kyuhyun berjengit kaget mendengar pesanan dari tamunya.

" Kau yakin Tuan " Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi, dan namja bertubuh besar itu mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat kyuhyun mengambil soju dan gelas, ia meletakkan minuman itu dengan hati-hati

" silahkan "

Namja berbadan kekar itu meneguk cepat sojunya tanpa menggunakan gelas yang disediakan, Kyuhyun hanya melihat takjub! Bagaimana bisa namja itu menghabiskan sebotol suju hanya dengan satu kali tenggak saja.

*traakkk  
Namja itu membanting botol sojunya membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget " Berikan aku ... hiik... soju lagi hik... " ujar namja itu dengan suara disertai cegukkan, Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengambil botol soju kedua dan memberikannya kepada namja yang ada dihadapannya. Seperti soju yang pertama tadi, lagi-lagi namja berbadan kekar itu meneguk sojunya hanya sekali tenggak tapi kali ini namja itu membiarkan soju yang diminumnya mengalir –terbuang  
sia-sia- dari sela sela mulut botol dan membasahi dagu dan leher kekarnya. Sepertiya namja itu sudah mulai Hangover.

" Lagi " Pintanya lagi setelah menghabiskan botol soju keduanya.

" Sebaiknya anda berhenti tuan, anda sudah hangover " sergah Kyuhyun sesopan mungkin, namja berkulit putih pucat itu tidak ingin pelanggannya Hangover berlebihan, sekali lagi ditegaskan tempat ini hanya sebuah cafe bukan club malam yang setiap orang bisa Hangover seenaknya.

" jangan banyak bicara, cepat berikan aku lagi hik... " Ucapnya marah

" Tap...tapi tuan anda... "

Belum sempat kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya, namja itu menarik kasar afron hitam yang terikat sempurna dipinggang Kyuhyun membuat tubuh Kyuhyun mencodong kedepan tepat berhadapan dengan tubuh kekarnya.

" kau berani menolak perintah Choi Siwon eoh? " Siwon –namja bertubuh kekar- itu menatap lekat wajah kyuhyun marah, air muka Kyuhyun berubah panik...tapi mencoba bersikap santai, ia sangat tahu kalau namja dihadapannya ini sedang hangover. Leeteuk dan Kangin juga berpikiran yang sama...malas sekali kalau meladeni orang yang sedang tidak sadar sepenuhnya itu hanya bisa memancing emosinya.

" Tuan, lepaskan saya " Pinta Kyuhyun lembut  
Tapi Siwon tidak mengindahkan permintaannya, ia justru menarik lagi afron Kyuhyun membuatnya semakin berhimpitan dengan tubuhnya. Cukup! Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa mencoba bersikap santai kali ini dia memperlihatkan jelas air mukanya yang sangat panik itu dihadapan iris hazel milik Siwon. Siwon tersenyum meremehkan atas reaksi Kyuhyun yang takut akan perlakuannya..

" Kau...siapa namamu ? " Tanya Siwon sedikit melonggarkan tubuh kyuhyun dari tubuhnya, Kyuhyun bernafas lega.

" Kyu...namaku Cho Kyuhyun " Ucap Kyuhyun, Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya

" Baiklah Kyu...terima hukumanmu "

*Chuu  
Sebuah ciuman mendarat sempurna tepat dibibir Kyuhyun, sebuah ciuman lembut tetapi cukup membuat Kyuhyun tersentak...sebuah ciuman singkat tetapi mematikan membuat semua organ tubuh Kyuhyun serasa lumpuh seketika. Cukup lama namja itu tak tersadar sampai akhirnya Leeteuk menghampirinya menepuk bahu namja berkulit putih pucat itu.

" Kyu "

Kyuhyun mulai kembali tersadar, iris obsidiannya tidak menangkap sosok Siwon yang beberapa menit lalu berada dihadapannya, yach...setelah seenaknya Siwon mencium Kyuhyun namja bertubuh kekar itu pergi begitu saja tanpa mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya terhadap Kyuhyun.  
" Hyung...dia, namja itu menciumku "

Park Hyeri

Presented  
" Another Love Story "  
Pairing : WonKyu  
Genre: Romance, Yaoi  
Lenght: Oneshoot  
warning: TYPO(S), OOC, alur tidak karuan, jadi sediakan ember muntah sebelum membaca *hahahaha  
Don't like Don't read

Flashback

10 Years ago

Cuaca mendung sore itu menyelimuti suasana pemakaman dikota Seoul, langit tampak begitu gelap, angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan apa saja yang berada disekitarnya. Sekitar satu jam yang lalu pemakaman ini tampak ramai dengan orang orang yang hadir untuk memberikan ucapan berbelasungkawa kepada keluarga yang sedang berduka tapi kini semuanya nampak hampa & kosong hanya menyisakan seorang anak laki laki berumur 12 tahun yang masih setia memeluki pusara tempat jasad seseorang yang dicintainya tertidur untuk selamanya.

Anak itu terus saja menangisi seonggok jasad yang sudah tertutupi tanah dengan sempurna, Yach! Ibu yang sangat dicintainya baru saja pergi meninggalkannya, kini iris hazel itu tidak akan dapat lagi melihat sosok wanita yang dia panggil eomma menemani hari harinya. Tempatnya berkeluh kesah, tempatnya bermanja kini sudah diambil oleh Yang Maha Kuasa.

" Wonnie, kajja kita pulang " Sang Ayah menghampiri anak semata wayangnya itu mengusap punggungnya lembut, Namja itu sangat bisa merasakan sedih yang dialami anaknya karna Ia pun merasakan hal yang sama...Istri sekaligus Eomma dari anaknya itu telah pergi mendahului mereka. Namun namja itu lebih terlihat tegar menghadapinya.

" Appa aku ingin tetap disini, jebal " Wonnie memohon kepada sang Ayah masih tetap dalam keadaan memeluki pusara tempat eomma tercintanya beristirahat.

" Baiklah, Appa akan menyuruh pengurus Jang menemanimu " Titah sang Ayah dan membiarkan anak semata wayangnya melakukan hal yang dipintanya.

Kini mendung itu berganti menjadi Hujan deras tetapi Wonnie tetap tidak ingin pergi, Ia membiarkan air hujan menghujami dirinya secara kasar. Air mata yang ia keluarkan dari iris hazelnya itu semakin samar karna air hujan.

" Chogiyo " Ucap seseorang, membuat Wonnie menengadahkan kepalanya menatap arah suara itu berasal, dilihatnya seorang anak laki laki yang tampaknya lebih muda dari dirinya, anak itu tersenyum sangat manis dengan senyum khas yang dimilikinya.

" Igo " Anak laki laki itu menjulurkan tangannya kearah Wonnie memberikan sebuah payung yang sedari tadi menjadi pelindungnya dari hujan.

" Tidak perlu, kalau kau berikan payung itu kau sendiri akan basah " Tolak Wonnie lembut " Sedangkan aku sudah basah " lanjutnya lagi, tapi anak itu tetap tersenyum dan mulai mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh wonnie.

" kau lebih membutuhkan payung ini, sepertinya kau akan lama disini! Aku tidak ingin kau sakit karna hujan setidaknya payung ini bisa sedikit melindungimu " Anak itu berujar mengeluarkan pendapatnya.  
Wonnie mengangguk patuh seraya mengeluarkan senyumnya yang sempat hilang belakangan ini.

" Kau kenapa bisa berada disini ? " Tanya Wonnie tiba – tiba

" Aku habis menjenguk Appaku disana " Anak itu menjawab seraya menunjuk arah pusara yang terletak tidak jauh dari pusara tempat Eomma Wonnie. " dan aku melihatmu lekas saja aku menghampirimu "

" Appamu sudah meninggal ? "

Anak itu menggangguk " Ne, dua tahun yang lalu " jawabnya " Aku harus segera pergi, eomma sudah menungguku dimobil " tambahnya lagi menjelaskan, ia memberikan payungnya kepada Wonnie.

Wonnie mengangguk mengerti, kemudian menerima payung itu " Gomawo "

" aku turut berduka cita Hyung " Wonnie tersentak mendengar anak laki laki itu menyebutnya Hyung, yach mungkin memang dirinya lebih tua.

*chuu  
Anak itu kemudian mencium bibir Wonnie sekilas meninggalkan bekas manis dibibir Wonnie yang tidak akan mudah ia lupakan begitu saja.

" Hyung, saranghae! aku ingin kita bertemu lagi dihari yang sama seperti hari ini" setelah mengatakan kalimatnya anak laki laki itu segera berlari menerobos hujan memasuki mobil yang sedari tadi menunggunya dan pergi berlalu bersama derasnya hujan.

Wonnie, meraba bibirnya merasakan manis yang masih tertinggal disana. Anak laki laki itu yang bahkan tidak tahu siapa namanya mencuri ciuman pertamanya dan menyatakan cinta padanya.  
" Dia mencintaiku, bertemu lagi seperti hari ini.. berarti hari selasa " batin Wonnie

Incheon Airport 2011

" Seoul, Aku kembali "

Seorang namja bertubuh kekar bermonolog senang seraya berjalan gagah dengan balutan Jaket kulit selulut berwarna hitam, hari ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menginjakkan kakinya dikota kelahiranya Seoul, kota yang selama 10 tahun tidak dijamahnya. Kaki panjang miliknya itu terus melangkah menyusuri lobby bandara, iris Hazel miliknya terus menatap keseliling seperti mencari cari seseorang.

" Tuan Muda Choi Siwon " Namja bertubuh kekar itu –Choi Siwon- menoleh ketika mendengar namanya disebut. Seketika senyum manis itu terpatri dibibirnya menampakkan lesung pipinya, Ia melangkah menghampiri Seorang pria paruh baya yang memanggil namanya. Ia merentangkan tangannya lebar memberikan sedikit pelukan yang sarat akan kerinduan kepada pria paruh baya itu yang sudah dianggap sebagai Ayah keduanya setelah -Choi Hangeng- Ayah kandungnya.

" Pengurus Jang apa kabarmu ? " Ujar Siwon menepuk pelan pundak pria itu lalu melepaskannya " Pengurus Jang berapa umurmu sekarang eoh, kenapa kau masih saja sama seperti saat pertama aku pergi ? " Belum sempat pria itu menjawab, Siwon segera meluncurkan pertanyaan retorisnya

Pengurus Jang terkekeh mendengar ucapan Tuan Mudanya, Pria paruh baya itu kemudian memeluk lagi tubuh Tuan Mudanya. Ia merasakan kalau Tuan Mudanya itu tumbuh sangat baik, terbukti dari otot otot tubuhnya itu yang sudah berbentuk sempurna menjadi sebuah tonjolan tonjolan kekar.

" Maksud anda kalau saya ini masih tetap tua. Begitu Tuan Wonnie ? " Gantian kali ini Siwon yang terkekeh mendengar sindiran dari Pria itu.

" Sepertinya anda yang banyak berubah " lanjutnya melepas pelukannya dan segera melirik penampilan Siwon dari ujung kaki sampai kepala " Lihatlah tubuh anda yang sudah sangat besar ini, anda makan apa selama diChina ? "

" sama halnya denganmu Pengurus Jang, Nasi " Jawab Siwon santai seraya memamerkan senyum sejuta volt yang bisa membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya mejadi meleleh.

" Kajja Tuan kita berangkat "

" Pengurus Jang, bisa bawa aku ke Pemakaman pusat Seoul ? " Titah Siwon saat mereka sudah berada didalam mobil Porsche hitam miliknya

Pengurus Jang melirik Siwon dari kaca spion depan kemudian tersenyum " Tentu saja Tuan Wonnie, apa perlu kalau saya membawa anda ke toko bunga terlebih dahulu ? " tanyanya

" Itu lebih baik "

Sepanjang perjalanan, Siwon memusatkan perhatiannya kearah luar jendela mobil memperhatikan pemandangan kota Seoul yang sudah banyak berubah semenjak Ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kota kelahirannya dan pergi ke China.  
" Pengurus Jang, Apa kau sudah mendapatkan kabar tentangnya ? "

" Ne " jawabnya, Pria itu sudah mengetahui arah pembicaraan Tuan Mudanya.

" Siapa namanya ? " Tanya Siwon lagi

" Nama namja itu Cho Kyuhyun "

" nama yang bagus, kau tahu kenapa waktu itu dia tidak pernah datang lagi kepemakaman ? "

Kyuhyun, yach sekarang Siwon mengetahui nama anak laki laki yang sudah mencuri ciuman pertamanya dan seenaknya pergi setelah menyatakan cinta padanya! Bahkan sejak saat kejadian itu Siwon dapat sedikit menghilangkan kesedihannya, Ia merasa Kyuhyun malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuknya sebagai takdirnya, tetapi Ia harus merasa kehilangan lagi saat Ia tahu Kyuhyun tidak menepati janjinya, janji yang mengatakan kalau ia akan datang lagi setiap hari selasa. Setiap hari selasa disetiap pergantian minggu selama hampir tiga bulan Siwon selalu menunggunya tapi Kyuhyun tak kunjung datang.

Sampai pada akhirnya Siwon meminta sang Ayah untuk memidahkannya ke China, ia mau melupakan segala tentang anak laki laki yang baru diketahui namanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Kesalahan besar Siwon memilih pindah ke China karna setiap harinya Ia tidak bisa melupakannya. Siwon memutuskan kembali ke Seoul dan mencari tahu lagi segala hal tentang Kyuhyun. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak menemukan apapun, Ia kembali lagi ke China. Keputusannya yang plin plan membuat sang Ayah sedikit marah tapi akhirnya Siwon berani mengambil keputusan bahwa ini terakhir kalinya Ia kembali ke Seoul dan akan Menetap di China sampai Ia berhasil meraih gelar Sarjananya dan untuk itu Siwon menyerahkan semuanya kepada pengurus Jang untuk mencari tahu tentang Kyuhyun.

" Ne, Tuan Cho pindah ke Busan, karna Ibunya dipindah tugaskan kerja disana "

" Lalu dimana dia sekarang ? "

Pengurus Jang mengurangi kecepatan laju mobilnya " Tuan Cho ada di Seoul, dia sudah kembali dari 3 tahun yang lalu untuk meneruskan kuliahnya di Seoul dan sekarang Ia bekerja disebuah cafe milik sahabatnya dikawasan myeondong "

" Jinjja ? " Siwon nampak belum percaya, Pengurus Jang mengangguk dan Siwon melihatnya. Lagi lagi senyum sejuta voltnya muncul.

" Tapi... " Pengurus Jang berujar ragu membuat senyum sumringah Siwon kandas " Tapi Tuan Cho sudah bertunangan satu minggu yang lalu "

Seketika Siwon berjengit shock mendengar penuturan Pengurus Jang, giginya menggertak sempurna tanda bahwa ia benar benar tidak terima akan berita itu.  
" Mwo...Nuguya ? "

Pengurus Jang menghentikan laju mobilnya " Nona Hyorin, anak pengusaha SPAO terbesar di Seoul. Tuan cho diberitakan menghamili Nona Hyorin "

Bagai petir disiang bolong hati Siwon terasa seperti tersambar aliran listrik berjuta juta volt harus mengetahui kenyataan ini, Ia merasa sepertinya Tuhan sedang mempermainkan takdirnya. Harapannya akan Kyuhyun sepertinya harus pupus.

" Pengurus Jang, bisa antarkan aku ke tempat Kyuhyun " Titah Siwon akhirnya, sepertinya Ia harus bertemu namja itu terlebih dahulu memastikan semuanya.

" Ne "

Pengurus Jang membawa mobil Porsche hitam itu menuju kawasan myeondong dan berhenti tepat didepan sebuah cafe yang sangat terlihat masih sepi. Pria paruh baya itu menatap kearah Tuannya.

" Anda yakin Tuan ? " tanyanya dan membuat iris Hazelnya menatap iris gelap milik pria paruh baya itu dengan tatapan kosong penuh rasa frustasi dan Pengurus Jang dapat merasakan itu. Tanpa banyak bicara Siwon segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan menuju kearah cafe yang berada tepat dihadapannya.

FlashBack Off

" Hyung...dia, namja itu menciumku "

Kyuhyun masih terpana sekaligus shock diwaktu yang bersamaan, bagaimana tidak ? baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu seorang namja asing yang tengah hangover baru saja menciumnya.

" Kyu... " Kali ini kangin yang ambil suara, dia masih tidak percaya kalau namja evil itu bisa menjadi pendiam hanya karna sebuah ciuman. " Yak! Kyu babo itu hanya sebuah ciuman tidak disengaja, kau kan tahu namja itu hangover " pekik Kangin sarkatis.

" Hyung, sepertinya aku pernah merasakan ciuman ini " Ujar Kyuhyun menyentuh bibirnya merasakan rasa manis yang masih tertinggal dibibirnya.

" Mwo ? kau sebelumnya pernah berciuman dengan namja itu? " dengus Kangin tidak percaya " jangan bilang kau penyuka sesama jenis ? Kyu ingat kau sudah bertunangan " tanya Kangin retoris sekaligus mengiatkan.

*Plettaaakkk  
Leeteuk memukul kelapa kekasihnya itu, membuat kangin meringis sakit! Entah kenapa dia merasa geram jika kekasihnya menjadi lebih banyak berbicara dan terkesan cerewet.

" Kyu, maksudmu apa ? " Tanya Leeteuk penasaran

Kyuhyun menatap kearah Leeteuk dan Kangin " Hyung, entah kenapa aku merasa mengenal namja itu " Kyuhyun mencoba berfikir sejenak sekedar merefresh memorinya " ciuman ini terasa sangat tidak asing dibibirku "  
" Kyu apa yang kau rasakan saat namja itu menciummu tadi ? " Tanya Kangin lagi, kali ini hanya satu pertanyaan. Namja itu tidak ingin medapat pukulan lagi dari Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun memegangi dadanya merasakan debaran jantungnya " Rasanya sangat tidak karuan Hyung, jantungku serasa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku merasa ciuman itu bukan ciuman yang tidak disengaja karna dia sedang hangover tapi itu sebuah ciuman yang penuh dengan rasa kerinduan yang luar biasa aku bisa merasakan itu dan apa kau tahu hyung, aku menyukai ciuman itu " jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar dengan senyum yang terpatri dibibirnya.  
Leeteuk dan Kangin saling pandang, mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru diungkapkan dongsaeng evilnya. Baru kali ini mereka melihat kyuhyun tersenyum tulus seperti itu hanya karna kejadian yang menurut mereka sebuah ketidaksengajaan.

" Choi Siwon, kenapa kau tidak asing bagiku " batin Kyuhyun

" Anda sudah bertemu dengannya Tuan ? " tanya pengurus Jang saat Siwon sudah masuk kedalam mobil, sekejap penciuman pria itu menangkap bau Soju menyeruak dari arah Siwon.

" Anda mabuk ? " tanyanya lagi

" Aku sudah bertemu dengannya, sekarang bawa aku kehotel " Jawab Siwon Frustasi, pengurus Jang mengangguk patuh. Pria itu sangat mengerti tidak mungkin Tuannya itu pulang dengan keadaan seperti sekarang.

" Ini kamar anda tuan, lebih baik anda bersitirahat dan saya yang akan menjelaskan kepada Tuan Besar untuk keterlambatan anda " Ujar pengurus Jang seraya menyilahkan Siwon masuk kedalam kamar hotel.

" Kamsahamnida Pengurus Jang "

Siwon menghempaskan tubuh kekarnya keatas ranjang empuk hotel berkelas bintang lima itu. Ia meraba kembali bibirnya, sekilas senyumnya terpatri lagi mengingat kejadian tadi.

" Ternyata rasanya masih sama seperti 10 tahun yang lalu, sangat manis " Gumam Siwon, ini hal yang sangat membahagiakan sekaligus menyakitkan baginya, bahagia kalau Ia berhasil menemukan takdirnya, anak kecil itu kini sudah tumbuh menjadi namja dewasa yang sangat manis masih sama dengan apa yang Siwon temui dulu ditambah dengan tubuh namja itu yang hampir menyamai tinggi badannya padahal dia ingat sekali kalau dulu kyuhyun sangat pendek. Menyakitkan bahwa kenyataanya Kyuhyun sudah terikat, andai saja Ia tidak memutuskan tinggal di China, andai saja Kyuhyun tidak pindah ke Busan, andai saja Ia menemukan Kyuhyun lebih cepat mungkin jalan takdirnya tidak seperti ini. Tapi semua itu hanya 'andai saja'.

Tsk! Mungkin ini kedengaran sangat bodoh, tapi inilah kenyataannya Siwon mencintai Kyuhyun, terlebih Kyuhyun pernah dengan seenaknya menyatakan perasaannya kepadanya. Mungkin harusnya Siwon berfikir lebih dahulu sebelum terlanjur jauh membalas cinta dari Kyuhyun, waktu itu dirinya masih terlalu kecil dan membuatnya beranggapan ucapan Kyuhyun itu serius. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi namja itu juga tidak bisa menyalahkan perasaannya. Cinta adalah zat abstrak yang tidak pernah salah, hanya saja terkadang datang pada waktu dan takdir yang kurang tepat.

" Wonnie " Choi Hangeng –sang Ayah- menyambut kedatangan anak semata wayangnya. Memeluk tubuh anak laki lakinya yang sudah sangat berubah.

" Appa bogoshippo " Siwon membalas pelukan hangat sang Ayah yang tidak pernah ia rasakan lagi selama 10 tahun ini.

" Nado " balas Hangeng

Finally, Kedua Namja itu menghabiskan waktu bersama diruang keluarga melihat pertandingan bola yang ditayangakan dari layar TV plasma dihadapan mereka sambil menikmati secangkir kopi hangat. Siwon tersenyum, otaknya sedang merefresh memori indah yang selalu Ia ingat. Saat dirinya masih kecil Ia sering menemani sang Ayah melihat pertandingan bola favoritnya sama seperti sekarang bedanya dulu ia hanya boleh minum coklat hangat karna Eomma selalu melarangnya untuk minum kopi karna Ia masih kecil dan kopi tidak bagus untuk tubuhnya.

" Kenapa kau tersenyum Wonnie ? " Tanya Hangeng, padahal Siwon yakin iris kecoklatan sang Ayah fokus menatap layar plasma dihadapannya tetapi kenapa Ia bisa tahu kalau Siwon tengah tersenyum.

" Ani, aku tidak tersenyum " Tandas Siwon berbohong, Ia hanya malu mengakuinya kalau ia baru saja senyum senyum sendiri.

Hangeng terkekeh mendengar penuturan Siwon, ia meraih cangkir kopinya yang tergeletak tenang di meja dan menyesapnya pelan membiarkan lidahnya mengecap rasa pahit dan manis yang bersamaan.

" Besok hari selasa, apa kau mau mengunjungi eommamu ? "

" Ne appa, aku akan kesana aku sangat merindukannya "

Choccomint cafe, Seoul

Terlihat seorang namja berkulit putih pucat tengah menikmati espressonya, sesekali tatapannya mengarah keluar jendela cafe memperhatikan jalanan Seoul yang dipenuhi lalu lalang kendaraan yang bergerak kesana kemari.

" Kyu, maaf membuatmu lama menunggu " Suara lembut seorang yeoja membuat namja itu –Kyuhyun- mengalihkan padangannya. Iris obsidiannya kini menatap Yeoja yang sedari sudah ditunggunya.

" Duduklah " titah Kyuhyun" Kau ingin minum atau makan mungkin ? "

" Latte "

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan kananya memanggil seorang waiters, tidak lama waiters itu datang dan mencatat pesanan Kyuhyun.

" Kyu? " yeoja itu berujar lagi memanggil namja yang ada dihadapannya, membuatnya –lagi- menatap kearahnya. " Appa ingin kita menikah akhir bulan ini " Ucapnya dengan nada gugup, membuat Kyuhyun berjengit kaget

" Hyorin-ah aku tidak mencitaimu dan kau tahu itu " dengus kyuhyun jengah " dan kalau kau tidak amnesia kau pasti ingat bahwa pertunangan kita satu minggu yang lalu hanya sebuah kesalahan " lanjut Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

" Aku... "

Belum sempat Hyorin berbicara seorang waiters menginterupsi mengantar pesanan Hyorin, setelah meletakkan cangkir latte dihadapan hyorin waiters itu segera berlalu, tapi Hyorin tidak berani memulai pembicaraannya lagi.

" dari awal aku sudah tidak setuju untuk membantumu " Kyuhyun mengacak rambut ikalnya Frustasi " Tsk! andai saja kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh itu " Pekik Kyuhyun sarkatis

Hyorin tertunduk bahu yeoja itu nampak bergetar sepertinya yeoja itu menangis, Yach hanya menangis yang bisa dilakukannya. Hyorin bukan menangis karna perkataan Kyuhyun yang terkesan kasar tetapi Ia menangis kebodohannya yang melibatkan Kyuhyun didalamnya.

" Kyu aku mohon untuk saat ini bisakah kau mencintaiku " Rajuk Hyorin memohon

" Cih, mencintaimu kau bilang, sudah berapa kali harus aku katakan aku tidak perah mencintaimu dan tidak akan pernah bisa" putus Kyuhyun, namja sama sekali tidak terima akan permohonan bodoh Hyorin

Hyorin menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis yang memaksa ingin keluar dari iris coklatnya, yeoja itu sangat tahu bahwa dirinya sangat bersalah dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang.  
" Hyorin-ah, mianhae aku tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh lagi, kau harus jujur pada Orang tuamu kalau anak yang kau kandung bukan benihku " Ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya dan seketika isak tangis Hyorin mulai terdengar, Kyuhyun benar tidak mungkin ia terus menerus berbohong kepada orang tuanya, terlebih orang tuanya selalu menyalahkan Kyuhyun, padahal Hyorin sama sekali tahu anak yang kini ada dirahimnya bukan benih Kyuhyun melainkan benih dari seorang namja yang ditemuinya diclub malam dan sekarang tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Kyuhyun hanya seseorang yang terkena imbas dari keegoisan seorang Hyorin.

" aku tidak pernah menginginkan semua hal ini Hyorin-ah" Kyuhyun pasrah, memang dirinya tidak menginginkan takdirnya harus seperti ini. Awalnya Ia hanya sekedar membantu Hyorin untuk menutupi kehamilannya didepan kedua orang tuanya, sampai saat yang tepat dimana Hyorin akan mengakui kesalahannya dan mengakui kalau anak itu bukan benih Kyuhyun, tetapi apa yang Kyuhyun dapat? Tsk! Ia selalu saja disalahkan atas perbuatan yang tidak sama sekali Ia lakukan, bahkan parahnya Hyorin justru makin menutupi kebohongnya dan menyetujui pertunangan bersikap seolah olah tidak tahu.

" Mianhae Kyu, mungkin aku egois tapi aku akan tetap menikah denganmu " Ujar hyorin tidak berani menatap iris obsidian kyuhyun.

" kau ? "

" Tuan Muda Wonnie, anda sudah siap berangkat ? " pengurus jang menghampiri Siwon dikamarnya, tetapi sepertinya Siwon belum siap terlihat namja bertubuh kekar itu sedang mengobrak abrik isi kamarnya mencari sesuatu.

" Tuan mencari sesuatu? Perlu saya bantu "

" Ah, pengurus Jang apa kau melihat payung yang aku simpan didalam sini " Tanya Siwon menunjuk nakas kecil disamping ranjang tidurnya.

" Oh payung berwarna biru muda ? "

" ne, benar dimana payung itu ? "  
Pengurus jang berjalan menuju kesebuah almari besar yang berada disudut ruangan kamar Siwon, ia perlahan membukanya dan menjulurkan tangannya kearah paling atas almari itu.

" Igo, payung yang tuan cari "  
Siwon menyambar payung itu penuh semangat ia memperhatikan setiap inci dari payung itu, masih sama hanya saja warnanya agak memudar.

" Kita siap berangkat tuan "

" Ne "

Siwon melangkah pasti dengan senyum yang terus terpatri dibibirnya, tidak lupa ditangan kanannya membawa sebuah buket bunga Garbera dan Lili putih. Bunga favorit ibu tercintanya. Langkahnya terhenti saat menemukan batu nisan bertuliskan " Seo Joo Hyun ". Siwon meletakkan buket bunga yang sedari tidak lepas dari genggamannya.

" Eomma aku datang " Ucap Siwon seraya menyentuh batu nisa Ibunya " Aku sangat merindukanmu eomma "

Seperti biasa Siwon akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlama lama menikmati kebersamaan dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya. Banyak hal yang Ia ceritakan selama sepuluh tahun ini, Siwon ingin membagi kisahnya dengan Ibunya. Tanpa disadarinya ada seorang namja yang tengah mendekat ke tempat Siwon berada.

" Chogiyo ? "

*deg  
Siwon, tahu siapa pemilik suara bass itu, suara itu milik Kyuhyun namja yang ia cintai. Perlahan Siwon menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang tepat berada dibelakangnya. Sedetik kemudian Iris hazel Siwon bertemu dengan iris obsidian Kyuhyun. Siwon bereaksi biasa lain halnya dengan kyuhyun yang sontak melebarkan tatapannya.

" kau… Choi Siwon" Pekik Kyuhyun tidak percaya

" Ah, kau namja pelayan cafe itu " Ujar Siwon berusaha tenang, padahal Ia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak bisa tenang sama sekali, jantungnya kini berpacu lebih cepat Ia sama sekali belum siap kalau harus bertemu Kyuhyun sekarang, bodohnya Ia lupa kalau sekarang ini hari selalu jelas saja Kyuhyun akan datang kesini.

" Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja melalukan...errr melakukan... " Siwon nampak ragu mengucapkannya

" Menciumku " Potong Kyuhyun

" hmm, maaf aku tidak sengaja saat itu aku sedang mabuk" Jelasnya gugup " oh ya aku harus pergi "  
Siwon bersiap melangkahkan pergi, tapi tangan Kyuhyun mencegahnya.

" Mwoya ? " tanya Siwon " Aku kan sudah menjelaskannya kalau aku tidak sengaja menciummu "

" bukan itu "Sanggah kyuhyun "aku hanya ingin memastikan apa kau yang menaruh benda ini dipusara Appaku ? " Tanya Kyuhyun memperlihatkan payung yang ada digenggamannya kearah Siwon, yach! Tentu saja Siwon tahu benda itu, karna memang dia yang meletakkannya.

" Aku tidak tahu, sepertinya payung itu sudah ada sebelum aku datang " Ungkap Siwon berbohong lalu melanjutkan langkahnya untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Siwon sangat ingin mengakui bahwa memang dirinya yang mletakkan payung itu dan mengakui kalau dirinya sangat merindukan Kyuhyun. " Aku harus pergi "

" Hyung... "

Siwon seketika menghentikan langkahnya, saat sekilas mendengar Kyuhyun bergumam memanggil sebutan " Hyung " yang entah ditujukkan untuk siapa?. Siwon balik menatap kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah mmemperhatikan Payung biru yang digenggamnya.

" Hyung, kalau kau sudah berada disini kenapa kau tidak menemuiku langsung " Ujar kyuhyun pelan hampir seperti bisikan, tapi entah kenapa Siwon dapat mendengarnya.

" Kau tahu aku merindukanmu, sangat..bahkan aku tidak tahu namamu kalau saja aku mengetahui namamu mungkin akan lebih muda untuk mencarimu "

Cukup! Siwon tidak bisa lagi menahan hasratnya untuk memberi tahu Kyuhyun kalau dialah orang itu, orang yang mengembalikan payungnya dan orang yang diridukannya. Perlahan Siwon mendekat menjulurkan tangannya merengkuh pelan bahu Kyuhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang.  
Kyuhyun sontak kaget mendapat perlakuan tidak terduga seperti itu, Ia meraih lengan kekar yang erat memeluk pinggangnya dan perlahan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap orang itu.

" Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Kyu " ujar Siwon seraya membelai pipi tirus Kyuhyun " ternyata kau sama sekali tidak melupakanku eoh? " lanjutnya lagi dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat cukup lama Kyuhyun membiarkan Siwon memeluknya namun Kyuhyun tidak membalasnya tentu saja ia masih shock.

" Kenapa kau diam Kyu " Lirih Siwon karna sampai detik ini Kyuhyun tidak membalas pelukannya, sejurus kemudian Siwon merasakan sentuha lembut dipunggungnya. Oh ternyata Uri kyuhyun sudah membalas pelukannya.

" Kau jahat hyung " kyuhyun sedikit memukul punggung Siwon " kenapa kau berpura pura seolah tidak mengenalku bahkan dengan seenaknya menciumku tanpa pertanggung jawaban "

" Mianhae, aku hanya belum siap "

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya perlahan melepas pelukannya, Iris Obsidian Kyuhyun menatap dalam iris hazel milik Siwon.  
" Apa yang kau takutkan hyung ? " Dengus Kyuhyun

" Aku takut kau tidak mengenalku, aku takut kau melupakanku "

" bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakanmu hyung " Jelas kyuhyun membelai pipi Siwon. Siwon tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, namja berkulit putih pucat itu merubah posisi tangannya dari pipi Siwon menuju bibirnya " dan bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan rasa manis dari bibir ini "  
Siwon menangkup tangan Kyuhyun yang menyentuh bibirnya, menggenggamnya lembut kemudian menautkan jemari mereka.

" Hyung Saranghae "

" sshhhh… jangan asal bicara kyu "

Tentu saja Siwon berkata seperti itu, lagi lagi dengan seenaknya Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaannya, sebenarnya Siwon senang Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu, tapi Ia sangat yakin itu hanya rasa sebuah cinta seperti seorang adik kepada kakaknya. Siwon berfikir seperti itu karna kenyataannya Kyuhyun sudah milik orang lain.

" Hyung aku benar benar sangat mencin…. "

" Kyu, kau mungkin sudah menganggapku sebagai kakakmu jadi sudah sewajarnya kau mencintaiku " putus Siwon memotong ucapan Kyuhyun yang belum sempat diselasaikannya. " oh iya aku sudah mendengar kabar tentang pernikahanmu, kebetulan Appaku teman dari Orang tua tunanganmu jadi aku akan datang " lanjutnya lagi terpaksa mengucapkan kalimat menyakitkan itu.

Kyuhyun kecewa mendengar penjelasan Siwon, ah! Baiklah mungkin memang namja bertubuh kekar itu tidak mencintainya. Lagi pula mana mungkin Siwon mencitai seorang namja seperti dirinya. Terlebih namja dirinya sudah terlibat scandal memalukan yang kenyataannya tidak pernah Ia lakukan.

" Ah arraseo, aku harap kau menepati janjimu untuk datang "

*tes…tes…  
Siapa menduga kalau hujan akan turun hari ini, menghujam kedua tubuh namja yang tengah saling bertatapan itu, tidak ada pembicaraan dari keduanya hanya saling menatap seakan ini pertemuan pertama dan pertemuan terakhir bagi mereka.

" Hyung, lebih baik kau yang menyimpan payung ini " Akhirnya Kyuhyun berani memulai pembicaraannya. Siwon mengambil alih payung itu dari tangan kyuhyun.

" saat kau bertemu lagi denganku kau bisa mengembalikannya "

" ne, aku akan mengembalikannya…"

*chuu  
Kyuhyun mencium kembali bibir Siwon sekilas, ia ingin merasakan manis itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya…mungkin? Seperti sebelumnya Kyuhyun segera melangkah pergi bersama derasnya hujan yang masih terus saja menghujam tubuhnya. Menyisakan seorang Choi Siwon seorang diri.

" Kyu nado saranghae, jeongmal saranghae " namja itu kembali mengangis, hujan yang deras saat itu menyamarkan air mata yang menetes keluar dari iris hazelnya.

Shanghai, China 2012

" Tuan Siwon, semuanya sudah siap, anda sudah bisa kembali keKorea hari ini " ucap seorang sekretaris seraya menyerahkan paspor dan tiket pesawat untuk Siwon.

" Terima kasih Lyn, dan terimakasih sudah menjadi sekretaris ku selama satu tahun ini "  
Yeoja Chinese itu tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan kearah Siwon, kemudian pergi dari ruangan kerja Siwon membiarkan namja itu mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. Choi Siwon mungkin pria itu memang pengecut yang hanya bisa lari dari masalah, nyatanya setelah menghadiri pernikahan Kyuhyun namja itu memutuskan untuk menetap dan kembali ke China memilih menjalankan bisnis milik Hangeng disana. Namun kemarin sore pengurus Jang menelponnya mengatakan bahwa Hangeng tengah sakit mengharuskan dirinya pulang.  
Sebenarnya Siwon sangat tidak ingin kembali kesana tetapi pengurus jang memaksanya. Ah bagaimanapun suatu saat nanti –siap tidak siap- dia pasti harus kembali ke Seoul kota kelahirannya.

" Zhoumi Ge , aku harus berangkat " Siwon berpamitan dengan Zhoumi sepupunya yang akan mengambil alih perusahaan menggantikan dirinya

" Wonnie aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu "

" Kau harus janji akan berkunjung ke Korea "

" Pasti "

" Aku dengar dia sudah kembali " Leeteuk berujar " Kyu apa kau tdak ingin memberitahunya tentang semua yang terjadi " tambahnya lagi. Sepertinya uri Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkan perkataan Hyungnya, dia lebih memilih menyibukkan dirinya dengan menyusun rapi gelas gelas kedalam lemari kaca.

" Kyu… "

" Sudahlah Hyung, aku tidak ingin membahasnya " dengus Kyuhyun

" Terserahlah, aku pergi dulu Kyu, nanti kanginie datang agak terlambat " lagi lagi Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan ucapan hyungnya

Leeteuk pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dicafe, dia rasa sepertinya dia harus ikut campur dalam urusan ini, Leeteuk mengendari Ferarri merahnya menuju suatu tempat. Saat sampai ditujuan Leeteuk segera keluar darimobilnya dan menatap gedung megah yang membentang dihadapannya. " Choi Corporations "

" Leeteuk imnida, aku ingin bertemu dengan Choi Siwon "

" Hei…. "

" Siwon Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini? " Tanya Kyuhyun tidak menyangka, yach dia tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun akan bertemu dengan Siwon lagi. Untuk yang ketiga kalinya mereka bertemu dipemakaman. Ah..tentu bukan pemakaman tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

" Kau...kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku ? " Siwon merengkuh tubuh kurus Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya " kenapa membiarkanku menjadi orang paling bodoh selama setahun ini " Siwon makin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat.

" Hyung kau... "

" Leeteuk sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku "

Yah...kemarin Leeteuk dengan beraninya mendahului Kyuhyun menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi selama satu tahun ini. Leeteuk menceritakan perihal masalah Kyuhyun, kehamilan Hyorin sampai kematian Hyorin dan bayi yang kini diangkatnya menjadi anak Kyuhyun.

Hyorin dan Kyuhyun memang resmi menikah satu tahun yang lalu, saat tiba dimana Hyorin melahirkan. Tapi sepertinya takdir punya jalannya sendiri, Hyorin meninggal saat baru saja melahirkan bayinya akibat pendarahan sedang sibayi selamat. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melakukan tes DNA dan membuktikan kalau bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan Hyorin bukan benihnya. Lalu apa Kyuhyun meninggalkan sibayi setelah kenyataan yang sebenarnya sudah terungkap...tentu saja tidak! Kyuhyun justru merawat dan mengangkat bayi itu sebagai anaknya karna orang tua Hyorin tidak menerima kehadirannya dan disinilah sekarang Kyuhyun mengajak anak angkatnya mengunjungi pusara Hyorin.

" Appa, ciapa ahjussi ini? " Tiba tiba saja suara anak kecil berumur satu tahun terdengar, yach walaupun perkataannya belum sangat jelas tapi Kyuhyun dan Siwon mengerti pertanyaannya. Siwon berjongkok dihadapan anak laki laki itu mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi anak itu.

" Hai anak tampan siapa namamu ? "

" Cho Hyunwon imnida " jawabnya sambil mengerjap ngerjabkan matanya membuat kesan imut dan lucu secara bersamaan. Siwon berjengit mendengar nama itu, kemudian menatap kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang tersipu malu.. Kyuhyun ternyata memberikan nama anak itu dari namanya dan nama Kyuhyun.

" Hyunwon-ah, sekarang jangan panggil dia Appa ne ? " titah Siwon menunjuk kearah Kyuhyun, lagi lagi anak itu hanya mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya sepertinya kali ini anak itu sedikit bingung.

" ah kau pasti bingung, dengar Hyunwon-ah sekarang panggil aku Appa dan panggil Kyuhyun eomma. Arra "

Mendengar penjelasan Siwon anak itu tersenyum seraya mengangguk patuh, Siwon melebarkan tangannya menyarankan anak itu untuk memeluknya " Appa " ucapnya.

" anak Pintar " Siwon mengusap puncak kepala Hyunwon lembut, Ia mengangkat tubuh kecil itu kedalam gendongannya, kali ini Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang masih bersikap malu malu tapi mau (?)

" Lalu bagaimana dengan babyKyu ? "

" Yak! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu didepan Hyunwon, hyung " dengus Kyuhyun kesal, sebenarnya bukan kesal tapi malu.

" waeyo? Hyunwon-ah tidak keberatankan kalau Appa memanggil eomma babyKyu ? " Hyunwon menggangguk antusias.

" Lihat babyKyu Hyunwon saja setuju, jadi aku tidak menerima penolakan, arra " putus Siwon pasti.

" Terserahlah " Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Siwon, ah! Sungguh sikap Siwon yang seperti itu membuat wajahnya memanas dan memerah seketika.

Siwon tersenyum melihat sikap Kyuhyun, ah! kalau Kyuhyun bersikap seperti itu membuatnya semakin terlihat manis dan Siwon suka hal itu dan berusaha ingin selalu menggodanya. Siwon menurunkan Hyunwon dari gendongannya setelah itu mebisikkan sesuatu kearah kuping anak kecil itu dan seketika Hyunwon menggangguk patuh.

" BabyKyu aku ingin mengembalikan payung ini " Ucap Siwon, sejurus kemudian Kyuhyun menoleh kearahnya " aigooo BabuKyu kau tidak ingat eoh? Jika nanti kita bertemu lagi kau ingin aku mengembalikan payung inikan " Jelas Siwon mengingatkan

Kyuhyun berusaha merefresh memorinya mencoba mengingatnya, tapi sepertinya uri Kyuhyun sedikit pikun karna lama Siwon menunggu jawabannya Kyuhyun tidak menunjukkan tanda tanda kalau dirinya ingat.

" Ah, baiklah ada satu cara untuk membuatmu mengingatnya " Ucap Siwon

*chuuu  
" Apa kau ingat ciuman ini ? " Tanya Siwon jahil

" Yak! Hyung kau ini sembarangan saja menciumku disini ada Hyunwon " dengus Kyuhyun marah

" Buahhahahaha babykyu neomu neomu kyeopta, sering seringlah marah seperti itu Chagi " Ujar Siwon tertawa puas melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang malu malu " Kau lihat babyKyu, aku sudah menyuruh Hyunwon menutup matanya jadi tidak masalah kalau aku menciummu " Kyuhyun melirik kearah Hyunwon, ah...benar saja anak itu sudah menutup rapat matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

" Baiklah...kau yang memulai duluan Hyung, terima pembalasanku " Kyuhyun menarik kasar kerah jaket Siwon memaksa mendekat kearahnya dan menjamah kasar bibir Siwon tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk Siwon membalas ciumannya.

" Eomma , Appa tidak bicakah kalian menghentikannya " Hyunwon akhirnya berani berbicara " Aku lelah harus menutup mataku terus " kali ini Hyunwon merengek

Kyuhyun segera melepas kontaknya dari bibir Siwon, namja berkulit putih pucat itu meraih tubuh hyunwon dan menggendongnya. " Mianheo hyunwon-ah, kita pulang ne " Hyunwon lagi lagi mengangguk patuh, Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang masih terkekeh geli.

" Hyung balas dendamku belum selesai " Ujar Kyuhyun berbisik ketelinga Siwon.

" aku tunggu balas dendammu babyKyu " Tantang Siwon meremehkan.

FIN

Mind To Review?


End file.
